Blood Of Air
by Smiles1235
Summary: Achilles never focused or was motivated, but when he and his friend are attacked by a cyclops everything changes. This is my first fic, so be kind please, but I enjoy constructive criticism
1. A Rather Boring Day

**Blood of Air**

**Chapter 1: A Rather Boring Day**

"Chill.....Chill," a sweet voice said in the back of my mind. "ACHILLES"! the sweet voice abruptly turned sour,and my eyelids slowly rose revealing a stunning brunette shaking me violently.

"Jeez, Mia calm down," I grumbled still half asleep.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down,Chill," she retorted, "I'm not the one who falls asleep every hour."

"It's not my fault school is so boring," I huffed.

"Just because school is boring doesn't mean......." There she goes again lecturing me for the fourth time to day about how to pay attention and how important an education is. I just sighed and turned my attention towards the two squirrels fighting over nuts outside. After one squirrel fell out of tree I looked towards Mia, who was still lecturing me. Her brown locks cascaded around her shoulders and her blemish-free face. A few stray hairs fell into her rainbow eyes. "Achilles, are you listening to me"? She asked while waving her hand in my face. I snapped out my thoughts.

"Uuummmmmm......." I stammered as I scratched my curly hair. She opened her mouth to say something, but the bell interrupted. "Lets get out of here," I said quickly. Mia just smirked and grabbed her binder, stood up and offered me a hand. I took it graciously and she pulled me out of my desk. We were just about to depart when there was a sudden CRASH!!!! I jerked my head towards the sound and my eyes widened.

Standing amongst the shattered remains of the widow stood a hideous giant.

"Wha-a-at is that"? Mia stuttered.

"I-I-I don't k-know," I stammered back. The giant had only one, disgusting, blood shot eye and was clad in nothing but tattered shorts and bronze armor. In a dirty hand he held a rusted sword.

"YUM! YUM! Weakling half bloods make good eatin," the beast exclaimed with a malevolent smile on his grotesque face as it slowly began to lumber towards us with his sword posed to strike.

"Achilles, do something"! Mia shouted, but I was paralyzed with fear. The creature reached me with a amble strides.

"You will be delicious," he chuckled looking down at me. His muscles tightened and his blade began its quick descent towards me. Mia screamed and I shut my eyes. I heard the rush of air and Mia gasp. The top half of my body felt somehow detached from its bottom half, but there was now horrific pain just a strange sensation. I opened my sky blue eyes and peered down. Indeed the two halves of my body were separated, but the gap between the two began to reform like it was made from air its self. In a mere second I was completely reformed.

The giant had a look of confusion on his face. I finally broke the binding of fear and took advantage of the monster's momentary lapse of judgment to act. I quickly nabbed my pencil off my desk and shoved it deep into the single blood shot eye, grabbed Mia's slim hand and pulled her out the door and down the hallway. I felt a thud as we collided into someone. I looked into the sea-green eyes of a raven haired boy.


	2. Houdini

**Chapter 2: Houdini**

I blankly gazed up at the smirking boy and the blonde-haired maiden who stood next to him.

"Is this them"? The girl asked.

"I think so..hold on a sec," the boy rummaged through his pockets and yanked out a folded piece of parchment. He passed it to the girl who unfolded it.

"Yup, I do believe it is," she said and gave the paper back to the boy who gave it a glance.

"Defiantly," he agreed. "Your coming with us," the boy commanded.

"Now Percy, no need to be rude they deserve an explanation," the girl said sweetly.

"I guess your right, Annabeth," Percy sighed.

"What are your names, children"? Annabeth questioned.

"My name is Achilles," I boldly stated**, **"and thats Mia," gesturing towards her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you I am Annabeth and this is my friend Percy," Annabeth said.

"Thats all sweet and dandy, but we should get going," Percy snorted.

"Whats the rush"? questioned Annabeth. After Annabeth finished her question there was an angry roar from the class we left the cyclops in.

"Thats why."

*********

**Mia's POV**

We rushed down the hallway with Annabeth in the lead and burst through the front doors. Percy looked around confused.

"Which way now"? Percy asked looking towards Annabeth.

"This way," she said sprinting towards the parking lot. Achilles and I continued to follow these strangers. We ran through the rows of parked cars, stopping near a black Escalade to breath. I was breathing heavily now. I glanced towards Achilles, who was breathing normally. Thats what was weird about Achilles he never ran out of breath.

"How long do we have"? asked Annabeth.

"Not very long," Percy replied.

"How long is that"?

"A couple minutes, I guess."

"Well we better get moving." Annabeth abruptly stood up and began to run, but quickly stopped.

"Whaa...OH SHIT!!!" Percy yelled as something came hurdling out of the sky. Achilles stared at it for a millisecond, and dove upon me to protect me from the enormous explosion that the mysterious projectile created upon impact with the ground. We hit the hard asphalt as pieces of parking lot and cars whizzed by our heads.

As the dust settled I saw Achilles leaning over me like a shield of flesh. His arms were wrapped around my head, his eyes closed.

"Achilles," I grunted. He opened his eyes and blushed. He quickly untangled himself from me and got to his feet, lending me a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"What was that"? I questioned.

"A Storm-Hound," yelled Percy who was hiding behind a Hummer with Annabeth. "Take cover.". Out of the giant crater leaped a dark form. The creature was a dog, but 6-feet tall with snarling teeth. It's body was one dark, swirling mass like storm clouds and it had eyes created from lightning. The beast began to growl and hunch back on its stormy legs ready to charge.

"Get to cover"! screamed Annabeth still crouched low next to the yellow Hummer. I quickly bolted beneath a white mini-van, but Achilles still stood out in the open. He had locked eyes with the monster.

"Achilles move"! I commanded, but it it was to late the creature bared its teeth and rushed forward to attack Achilles. The hound jumped swiped at Achilles, but as soon as its paw was about to make contact Achilles disappeared.


End file.
